1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to a hinge and, more particularly, to a hinge and a method of assembling the hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
At least some known hinges include a first plate fastened to a first object (e.g., a cover), a second plate fastened to a second object (e.g., a container), and a link that is inserted into the first plate and the second plate such that at least one of the first object and the second object is pivotable relative to the other.
Because many known hinges have plates that are securely fastened (e.g., screwed, nailed, or bolted) to the objects and because the link between the plates can be difficult to insert and remove, assembling and disassembling the hinge (i.e., attaching and detaching the objects from one another) can be a time consuming and frustrating task. As such, it would be useful to provide a hinge that is easier to assemble and/or disassemble, thereby minimizing the time and frustration associated with attaching and/or detaching two hinged objects.